My Second Story in my So Weird season: "Virus"
by Sparx
Summary: Evil demons from the underworld come to take Fi. Please R/R


Untitled 

Opening Theme:End Of themeCast in episode:Cara DeLizia Mackenzie Phillips Patrick LevisDave "Squatch" WardStart Of Teaser:Fiona: V.O. Ever hear of certain types of portals that evil spirits or creatures can get out of? Flash of a portal, roundish, with huge flames and smoke on the insideFi: (Cont.) Mostly, then come out to take an innocent, to bring back to the underworld Flash of a person examining the portal, as a demon jumps out and pulls it in Fi: (Cont.) An innocent is a person the evil from the underworld takes back with them. They come out from a portal, go in disguise to put someone into a trap, then when the time is right, they reveal themselves and take the person against their will Flash of a person (Close Up) screaming and struggling Fi: (Cont.) Most people don't worry about this stuff… well most people don't worry about anything paranormal. But maybe, just MAYBE this is one thing they SHOULD be worried about. `Cause you just don't know… Flash of geek forming into ugly mutant, and dragging girl into portal End Of Teaser Start Of Part one Fade In It's late at night and Fiona Phillips is on her laptop. We see her "So Weird" website. The eye rolls around the screen as usual. "Time to update" She mumbles to herself as she clicks a hidden link on the site. It quickly brings her to an update part of the site that doesn't make you sign in. She scrolls down and decides to add new links. She searches through her hundreds of pictures from different stops. One is of Jack making alien antennas behind Fi's back, one is of Carey onstage, and another one is of the whole gang onstage, smiling. She clicks that and drags it onto the front of her page. Below it she types: "Weird Crew" On the blank page she starts typing about herself. We slowly fade out and then fade back in, which seems to be later, and Fi's page is filled up with information about herself, Jack, Carey, Ned, Irene, Clu, and Molly. She hits update, and goes back to the main page and beside "Weird Crew" She searches through her pictures again and picks one of a guitar. She puts it by the picture of Fi and the gang and below types: "Weird Songs" on the page, drags a picture of a CD player, and clicks the downloadable section of her computer, just to test them she clicks "In The Darkness"Demons Come From Every Side, In The Darkness Is the LightPullin' me on a downward slide, In The Darkness Is the LightGetting hot the deeper I goIn The Darkness Is The LightInto the darkness down below…Now the ghosts come dancin' by, In the Darkness is the light,Outta the shadows of my life,In The Dark-Fi hits stop and guesses that the rest of the song is in good shape and drags the link to the song on a CD case, where the viewer just had to click any song they wanted on the case, and it played. Next, she clicked "Love Is Broken" It's Dark outside, And the baby's asleep,You're going for a ride…Why is it black?What is this tingle on the back of my neck?It's cold outside,And the fire's-Fi hits stop and drags that in. We Fade out and fade back in again, to see that Fi has a list of songs, "In The Darkness" "She Sells" "New Math" "More Like A River" "Rebecca" "The Rock" "Another World" "Origami" "Love Is Broken" and an old jingle "Star Dot Star". Suddenly, a hand reaches for Fi and grabs her shoulder."Aghhhhh!" Fi screams and spins around. Molly, the one who had grabbed Fi, screamed too."FIONA!" She cries. "Mom!" Fi yells. "Fiona, you should have been sleeping over five hours ago! I just came in here to shut you offline, I thought you were sleeping" Molly explains. Fi sighs."Now get to bed," Molly orders.Fi groans lightly, shuts her laptop, and gets into her bed."G'night" Says Molly."Night" Fi replies. The Next morning came early for Fi, as sunlight streamed into her room. She squints and puts her pillow over her face."Fiona!" Jack calls.Fi shoves her pillow harder. "Fi!" Jack yells.Again, Fi doesn't answer. Jack walks into her room, and rips the blanket and pillow off of her. "Jack!" Fi yells and pulls the sheets over her."Fiona, mom says you have to get up NOW. It's not her fault you stayed up all night" Jack tells her. Fi, with one final yawn, gets up from her bed and shoos Jack out.Outside of Fi's room, Molly and Jack sat on the couch, as Ned, the driver, drove the bus."Fi was up until three last night" Molly tells Jack. "Yeah, I kinda figured. She wouldn't get up and I had to literally drag her out of bed" Molly laughs. "Just a few more miles, and we're in Wyoming" Ned reported.The gang had just played a small goodbye concert in Colorado, and now they're headed to the state away from it-Wyoming. The camera slowly sinks down lower, below the bus, and below the ground. Then it drops down faster, and faster. Suddenly, we stop and we see a place with flames all over. Embers hiss around the underground, and smoke clogs a lot of it. Lava pours all over and we see a group of demons. All of them look alike, ugly, and scary. Except for one… this demonis clean, and instead of horns being pulled up on its head, he has them straightened out, and actually looks…okay. Except, that isn't enough for all the demons teasing him, calling him Loopid the stupid. Loopid seems to be really hurt by it."Silence!" A demon shrieks.All the demons straighten up and listen to a huge demon, on a boulder, who looks even scarier and uglier then the rest combined. "It's time that one of us takes an innocent to join us down here. This human must be powerful. Not strong powerful, but gifted powerful. This human must have the ability to see to close to the truth" "Isn't that kinda mean?" Peeps a voice.Everyone turns to see Loopid. "You are a disgrace!" Screams the big demon. "But, you did it to me! Isn't that enough?" He asks.The huge demon points a finger at Loopid and an electric charge emanates from his finger. The blast of electricity slams into Loopid, causing him to fly back in pain."One more word, and you will suffer a VERY painful death!" Then, He points to a screen which flips quickly through billions of people. Suddenly, it stops. "This is the human we want" He says.We slowly turn to the screen to see… Fiona! 

Fi walks out of her room, dressed, and cleaned up. "We're here!" Ned says as he parks."Mom, I'll be right there, I'm just gonna go check my mail and do a little research" Fi says as she walks back into her room. "Okay, but don't end up spending nine hours on it" She jokes. Fi opens her laptop and logs on. Name: Rockerbaby@earthsend.net mailto:Rockerbaby@earthsend.comPassword:Muintir She hits sign on and waits for the computer to log on."Welcome, you have new mail" Fi clicks the envelope icon and it brings a mailbox up. The mailbox opens and it brings out four envelopes with the name of who sent them. "One from Candy, junk mail, junk mail, Unknown?" She clicks the unknown and it brings up paper on the screen, with the message: Fi, I am okay. Please help me: there was a click me sign. "Daddy?" She asks. Fi clicks it and waits. Suddenly, the laptop emanates with electrical charges. The screen fills with a weird shade of green and black rays shoot out everywhere."What's happening?!" Fi screams as she dodges a blast of electricity. Sparks scatter around her room.Suddenly, the laptop stops doing all the weird things. "What happened?" Fi wonders as she looks at the screen. There is an animation of huge flames, with Fi standing in the middle, screaming."Who would send such a sick joke?" She asks angrily. She tries to click away from the animation, but it stays on the screen."Dangit! They destroyed it!" Fi barks. She shuts off her screen, but the animation still dances on the screen. "What?" She wonders. She tries to shut her laptop, but some force holds it still. She cant shut it!" "Stupid freak!" She screams at her laptop and storms out of her room."What happened?" Molly asks."Nothing" Fi quickly says as she forces a smile on her face. She didn't want to tell her mom, in case she DID fix it, she didn't want her mom to ban her from her laptop because of some stupid people. "Oh, okay" Molly says. "I've gotta go to sound check, you wanna come with?""Nah, I think I'll stay here and fix my laptop" "What?""I said.. I'll stay here and.. fix my laptop.. because… the screen wont turn on, but it is just a missing wire, I'll find it. Now you go do sound check" Molly looks blankly at Fi. Jack does as well. "Go! Don't wanna be late do you?" "Fi, we cant be late for sound check. It's optional" "Oh, Irene's waiting for us there anyways" Ned says.Molly nods and they all head out of the bus.Fi runs into her room and sees the animation us still on her screen. But now, something is happening. The screen stars shooting waves across the screen. Then, something jumps from the laptop at Fi."Aghhh!" She screams. End of part oneStart of part two A boy falls out of it, and clanks against the ground. "Who are you?" Fi cries.The boy stands up, and appears to be a nerd. "I'm Billy" He says."What were you doing inside my laptop?" She asks. "I don't… know. I just remember some demons.." "Demons?" Fi asks, interested. "Yeah… they told me that…" "They told you what?" "I can't remember" "Where do you live?" "That's the thing… I can't remember anything" "Well, you can stay on the bus until my mom gets back from sound check""When will that be?" "They'll be back in two hours" "Perfect" "What?""That's perfect that… I can stay on the bus" Fi looks back at her laptop. The screen completely black. "Oh great" She mumbles. "I live my life in one straight line, The future ahead and the past behind,Don't wanna go back to yesterday,But I dunno how long I can run this wayYeah! A jungle hung with tangled vines,In The Darkness Is the LightI'm tangled up in my own lines,Yeah In the Darkness is the lightA creature there in darkness lies In The Darkness Is The LightWhy is it that it has my eyes?IN THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHT! I live my life in one straight line,The future ahead and the past behind,Now I've hit a wall like I never knewAnd they tell me the only way out is through The Air!" Molly sang. "They say the truth will set me freeIn The Darkness Is the lightFree to be down here…." We trail off and zoom back to Fi. "So have you had any paranormal encounters?" Billy seemed to be tired of Fi."No""Never seen any ghosts?" "No""Goblins?""No""Witches?""NO!" "In The Darkness Is the light "Surrender, we'll win the fight, This girls walked on fire and iceBut I come out on the other side of Paradise,Paradise…" "Warlocks?""No" "Curses?""No""Spirits?" "NO!" 

" There's a low rock wallBy the cliffs of MohàrRuns from down on the groundRight up through the sea airAs a child I would climbTo the top of those stairsAnd wish on the fogI was anywhere else "Doppelgangers""No! No! AND NO!" That's it!" Fi watches in horror as she sees Billy quickly shape-shift into an ugly demon."Oh my… What ARE you?" Fi cries."I've come to take you as an innocent" "An innocent…" Fi mumbles trying to remember where she's heard that from."Wait! No!" She shrieks, remembering what it is. The Rock fought my spiritThe Rock fed my angerThe Rock broke my heartLike the waves of the seaI tried hard to-" Molly suddenly stops singing and sees Fi screaming in her mind. "Mol, what's wrong?" Ned asks. "S-something's wrong" She says. The demon slowly walks toward Fi. She screams and runs into her room. The demon just laughs and points his finger at the door. It swings open so hard, that the hedges rip off. Fi gasps. "There's no hiding from me" He said in his raspy voice. He focused his eyes on her blank laptop. The screen shatters and a portal of flames appears.He grabs Fi and starts walking toward the portal. "No!" She screams, but his power is too strong, she can't break free. "Now you will become one of US" Fi struggles and yanks his arm, but it doesn't even move. "Lemme go!" Molly frowns, something is wrong. She can sense it. "Fiona!" She yells and runs out of the studio.The demon and Fiona are just feet away from the portal. "Aghhh!" Her scream echoes in Molly's ears as she runs down the sidewalk, half a mile away from the tour bus. The demon enters the portal and Fi starts coming in too. Suddenly, just before the rest of her comes in, another demon jumps from the portal, tackling the one who has Fi. It's Loopid. Fi finally breaks free of the demon and backs up. Loopid narrows his eye brows and shoots a wave of flames. The flames surround the evil demon, and shove him in the portal. "Traiiiitorrr!" He yells. Fi turns to Loopid."Why did you save me?" She asks. "Because, I am an innocent. I was taken to the underworld against my will and was turned into this. I cant let that happen to anyone else. It's a really bad place down there. Especially you, who is getting so smart with the paranormal. You need to solve everything, and I will do my best to help" "Thank you" Fi smiles. Loopid waves and enters the portal as it slowly closes. Her laptop makes a click, then it brings it to normal as she was before- online. Fi smiles. Molly stops running as the feeling fades. She knows everything will be all right. In the underworld, the big demon looks at Fi through a screen. "She may have slipped through our fingers this time… but next time, I will eliminate her PERSONALLY!" He promises. Next Time on "SO WEIRD" Clip One: Fi (Reading from laptop) about Medusa Clip two: Medusa, herself Fi comes face to Face With MedusaClip Three: Medusa shooting a gray beam at Molly, who turns into stone.Clip Four: Jack turning into stone And turns everyone into statues Clip Five: Fi: Why are you doing this?!Clip Six: Medusa: (Scratchy Voice) You know too muchClip Seven: The stones of Jack, Molly, Ned, Carey, and Irene standing in a circleClip Eight: Medusa: Now you must say goodbye to your family Can Fi stop her?Clip Eight: Medusa shooting a wave of Fire at the statues, as they start burningClip Nine: Fi: NO!! Don't miss it… Next SO WEIRD 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
